


It's Gonna Be Me

by buckybarnesofthe21stcentury (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anxious!Reader, Boyband!AU, College!AU, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Ex-boyfriend Brock Rumlow, F/M, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, SHIELD U, bucky on bass, deaf manager clint, lead singer steve, lights system vision, sam on vocals and guitar, sassy!reader, sound system bruce, thor on drums, tony on guitar, tower cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckybarnesofthe21stcentury
Summary: Just when you think you have your life together, a certain man shows up and changes your life forever. (Oh yeah, it's a College!AU/Boyband!AU) Reader works in a coffee shop, the hot boy band The Avengers shows up to film a new music video, and she tells them off. And it just gets wilder from there. I've been sitting on this one for a while, or at least the idea, so I really hope you like it





	It's Gonna Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this! I put a lot of effort into this and I plan to make it a series, so please comment and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you guys!

It was funny, how just when you thought that your life was finally settling down into normalcy, something always came in to shake it back up again. You had just settled back into college life again after returning from winter break, adjusted to living with a roommate again (not that you minded, Natasha was perfect and you two were best friends), and even found a job (thanks to Nat, bless her heart). A good job. Last semester you had a work-study at the university, but that had gone south. You didn’t like to think about the library job. But your new job, working as a barista at The Tower was perfect for you.

Your bosses, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson, were two best friends who had gone into business together. They were incredible, and sort of reminded you of you and Natasha, or at least what you hoped to be. They were super thoughtful, and sometimes let you steal coffee and pastries. And as it turned out, you were a really good barista. Even though you had just been hired to clean and take orders, your secret talent was revealed when one of the other baristas unexpectedly quit and you had to step in. Now, you even created your own specialty drinks, and brought in tips like never before. You had a handle on your life. So of course, something has to change.

The day it all changed seemed just like any other. You had finished your last class for the day, thrown on your uniform, and started a nice short 4 hour shift. You were about half an hour in when you felt your phone buzz with a call, which you of course ignored. There was a huge line of customers, and Natasha was nowhere to be seen. That was your first indication that something was off. Natasha was always on time.

The next sign was how the customers seemed to all trickle off. Normally 4 o’clock was a busy time. Still, you thought nothing of it, just accepting it as a blessing.

You really started to wonder when you ran out of milk. Not because of the milk, but because when you went to the back to get more milk, you checked your phone and saw that Natasha had called you three times, then texted you about seven. Panicky texts, too, which were very out of character. For a second, you debated obeying the third and seventh texts, which screamed “CALL ME!!!!!!!”, but when you popped your head out of the storeroom you saw a short line. Nat would have to wait.

The first customer was one of your regulars, a nice 82-year old man named George. Good tipper, too. And his order was incredibly simple, just a black coffee with one cream on the side (always the left). Not worth the 5-dollar tip he always left you. But you didn’t mind.

The second customer was a man you had never seen before, which wasn’t that unusual in a college town. SHIELD U was a nice-sized university, with about 8,000 students. There would always be people you didn’t know. Still, he looked familiar. Shaggy chestnut hair, brown eyes, somewhat muscular. Maybe he had been in your Intro to Ethics seminar? There has been a lot of people in that class, no way to know for sure.

“Welcome to The Tower! What can I get for you today?” you asked with a smile.

“Hmm,” he mused. “I’m not really sure. I’m new in town, and I’m trying to find a new coffee shop. Could you recommend something?” You smiled. Recommending customers coffee was one of your favorite things to do. You gave him a quick scan, trying to pick up any clues as to what to give him. He grinned at you.

“We have a new dark blend in, with a slight hint of maple. Does that sound like something you’d be interested in? We do all sorts of drinks here too, not just coffee, but I can’t really recommend something without knowing a little more about what you look for in a drink.” He smirked.

“That dark blend sounds great, doll. Could I maybe get your number on the side?” You grimaced. Working at a cafe in a college did run its risks, and you got asked out regularly. It was flattering, but you weren’t really looking for a relationship, having just gotten out of a rough one a few months ago. You were used to this happening, though, so you gave him a smile and your standard line you used in these situations.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not on the menu. Will it just be the coffee then?” A shadow crossed over his face, he clearly wasn’t expecting a no. He was pretty cute, and in another time or place maybe you would have considered his request, but after what you went through with your ex, you were still a bit wary. The man reached into his jacket, and pulled out a rose, handing it to you with a grin.

“This is for you. My name’s Bucky.” You took a deep breath, struggling to compose yourself. Clearly, this guy was used to getting girls, and while he did have a certain amount of charm, you still were only interested in doing your job, and he was hampering your ability to do it.

“Ok, I’ll call you when your order is ready, Bucky. That’ll be 3.50, and I’m afraid roses aren’t a valid currency here.” Hopefully with that he would give up and allow you to do your job. A line was beginning to form behind him, and you were beginning to get a bit irritated. He held his hands up in submission.

“Alright doll, I see how it is,” he said, shrugging and turning away. You allowed yourself a quiet sigh of relief, only to groan when he quickly spun back around. “How about a deal? I’ll give you that 3.50, but only after you let me sing you a song. Who knows, it might change your mind about that number, huh?” Tossing the rose at you, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a microphone. (How big were this guy’s pockets, anyway? What else did he have in there? And most importantly, what the hell was he doing? Was this planned?)

You did a quick scan of the cafe, only to have your heart drop when you saw 4 other boys pulling out microphones or instruments of some sort. This guy was really going for it. And whether it was the result of a dumb drunk bet or a publicity stunt, you were going to put a stop to it. There was no way you were going to become this week’s viral video, and you could already see people taking out their phones to film. Panicking, you grabbed the microphone out of Pretty Boy Bucky’s hand just as he began to croon.

“Girl, I know you’re the… Hey!” The beginnings of drum beats and guitar strums ground to a halt. You were shaking slightly now. People were definitely filming you now. This was bad.

“I’m very sorry, but if you want to perform here, we have open mic night and you need to sign up for that. You can speak to the manager if you’re interested. If you aren’t buying anything, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” You took a deep breath, but as you forced yourself to stand still, you spotted a cameraman recording you. It was too much. You needed to get out of there.

Fortunately, you were able to remain calm for the few seconds it took to get to the back, but it was very close. You slid into the office, where Phil sat, filing documents. You clasped your hands together.

“I’m very sorry Phil, but I need to take a quick break. And have you seen Natasha?” Phil looked up and smiled at you.

“Of course you can, my star barista! Perfect timing, I was beginning to get very sick of filing. Take as long as you need. But not too-too long.” He waved his hand. “Oh, you know what I mean! Go get some fresh air, kid.”

You collapsed on the back doorstep, mind trying to process what exactly went down in there. What was that guy doing? Why was he even doing it, to you of all people? And most importantly, why did he look so familiar? If you could figure out where you knew him from, you could figure everything else out. Just as you were puzzling over who the man could be, you saw Natasha sprinting up to you.

“Y/N, thank god I found you! Did you get my texts? Why didn’t you call me?”

“Whoa, Natasha. Slow down! I was at work, we were kinda busy, of course I didn’t call you! Where were you is the real question? She sighed.

“Oh god, Y/N. Well at least I found you before 5. I have very important info, you missed something big at the staff meeting last night and I can’t believe I forgot to tell you. This is huge stuff.” You cut her off.

“Yeah Nat, something really weird just happened to me. This guy tried to ask me out and he gave me a rose and he tried to sing me a song and I told him to sign up for open mic and I’m kinda freaked out and Phil is running the counter and you weren’t there and I’m really stressed out right now so can it maybe wait a second?” You looked up at Natasha, expecting sympathy, but her face was contorted in horror. “Wait, what’s wrong.”

“They came early. Oh my god, they came early, and you didn’t know, and you told them to sign up for OPEN MIC?”

“Wait, what? Who? You knew about this, and you didn’t tell me?” Natasha put her hand over your mouth.

“Shut up. Shut up right now and listen to me. Those boys in there? Those are THE AVENGERS. You know, the famous boy band? And they want to film their new music video in our cafe last minute, we just found out last night because a show got cancelled and they’re here early, an hour early and you didn’t know, oh my god.” Suddenly, you felt really dizzy. This couldn’t be happening. You had told the Avengers to sign up for open mic night at your tiny, college-town cafe.

Just as your synapses conveyed this impossible information to you, you blacked out.


End file.
